


The High Point of the Good Neighborhood

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Engineer Jensen Ackles, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW Art, Neighbors, Rimming, Slutty Jared, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Luckily for him, the curtains are open, but Jensen's to blink twice before he understands the scene taking place in the other bedroom.The binoculars return to their place against Jensen's eyes."Fuck, fuck." He doesn't even realize he's cursing out loud.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Christian Kane (past), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful art by @BeltaineW.

Lights on across the street catch Jensen's eye as he parks. After five months of absolute tranquility, he'll have a neighbor apparently. Loosening his tie before getting out of the car, Jensen snorts. He just hopes it's not a family full of annoying children. Isolation was why he bought the house at the end of a dead-end street in the first place.

Despite the lights on in the house, the curtains are closed. On the other hand, the truck parked in the front doesn't give clues about its owner.

Jensen follows his routine, entering his house. Shoes are left in the lobby, keys and wallet in the wall organizer and briefcase on the coffee table.

A sensor turns on only a dim light near the TV, keeping the rest of the room in the semidarkness.

Tired after a busy day at work, Jensen gets rid of his jacket and shirt before pouring himself a shot of whiskey. He sits on the comfortable leather couch and activates the automatic curtain system before taking the first sip. He keeps the liquid in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it and savoring the woody flavor on his tongue.

The book he started reading yesterday is still on the arm of the couch. Reaching for the volume, Jensen picks up where he left off and starts relaxing.

Minutes pass, and the whiskey shot is almost gone when Jensen notices movement behind the light curtains in the house across the street.

It's a man and a big one by the looks of it.

The guy opens the curtains to reveal a large couch in a scandalous red and boxes stacked against a white colored wall. The TV positioned in front of the couch is also huge, making Jensen wonder if the guy is obsessed with big things.

Then Jensen's eyes fix on the man. The white v-neck and sweatpants show a defined body, and Jensen has the impression that the guy is handsome. The hair is a little too long for his taste, but then the possibility of having something to pull on during sex isn't a bad idea.

Wait. Sex? With that guy?

Jensen doesn't even know if the man is gay or available, and after Chris cheated on him with a woman, he's still not ready for committed relationships.

When the guy turns his back to the window, though, Jensen can barely blink at such magnitude. OK, maybe five months without getting laid is what makes him exaggerate a little—very little, of course—but all he can think about is to push those damn sweatpants past the peach round globes and getting exactly there.

Shocked by his reactions, Jensen curses, just noticing the volume in his slacks.

Shit. It's time for a cold shower.

@@@@@

Jensen prepares his coffee—black and strong. The smoking liquid is essential for him to be functional at this time of the morning. He's not a morning person and just wakes up early because of his work.

In the light of day, his reaction last night doesn't look so bad, even after he jerked off in the shower thinking about his new neighbor. Deciding to ignore this for now, though, Jensen finishes his coffee before taking his briefcase and leaving to face another day's work.

Jensen locks the door with a smile on his face and feeling more awake after his coffee before walking the few steps to his car. And at this moment, he's attacked by a golden colored and furry monster. He gets out of balance and falls to the ground. A warm, wet tongue starts to lick his face in a frenzy, despite Jensen's efforts to prevent it.

"Bones! Stop!" Jensen hears someone scream. "My goodness!" The same voice adds.

The tongue and weight disappear, and hands practically put Jensen back on his feet.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Bones' still in training, and he gets excited when he sees other people."

Those big hands continue touching him, cleaning up imaginary dirt—Jensen is strict about cleaning his house after all, even outside—and adjusting his clothes. And Jensen is the only one who'll be excited if those fucking hands don't stop immediately.

"I'll pay for your laundry. It won't happen again." The guy doesn't stop babbling, and Jensen feels his body start to react to the other man's proximity and touch.

"I'm fine," Jensen grunts as he takes a step back, trying to get away from those probing hands.

"Sorry again. I'm Jared Padalecki, your new neighbor, by the way."

Then there's a hand extended to him, as well as the brightest smile Jensen's ever seen. To make matters worse, the guy has dimples, adorable fucking dimples. And he's wearing only a blue tank top and black shorts. Jensen is screwed.

"Jensen Ackles."

The handshake is firm, but the skin in contact with his is soft. Jensen feels a chill go up to his spine.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackles."

"You can call me Jensen." It's with reluctance that he lets the guy's hand go.

"Bones!"

He looks at the direction in which Jared starts walking to see the golden monster peeing on a tree near Jensen's garden.

"I'm gonna take him home," Jared says with an embarrassed smile. "If you need anything, just let me know." His neighbor picks up the dog, and Jensen's to restrain himself from drooling when those toned biceps flex. "Have a nice day, Jensen."

Jensen just waves with a hand, unable to say anything as he watches Jared walk away. The ass that Jensen saw distant last night is even more magnificent up close, and he would love to have x-ray vision right now.

The phone vibrates in his pocket. "Hi Jason," he says, thankful that his voice sounds normal.

"Everything is OK? The clients of the Nordic project are already at the airport. They'll be here soon."

Damn it!

It's the biggest project Jensen's currently working on, an industrial complex that will house a mall.

"I'm on my way."

@@@@@

Jensen needs to celebrate, not the type of celebration with co-workers, but one with whiskey on the sofa at his house.

The clients loved the project, and the changes Jensen will need to make are minimal. It was a good day.

Despite Jason's insistence, Jensen lied about a commitment to escape from drinking with the team. A crowded bar and drunk people aren't part of his entertainment plans, at least not today.

The neighbor's curtains are open when Jensen gets home. He risks taking a look in the direction of the house before opening the door to his own house, a little disappointed when there's no sign of that perfect body.

Jensen repeats his routine automatically, lost in thoughts involving a particular exuberant neighbor, which aren't innocent for sure.

When Jensen settles on the couch, his body is vibrating with anticipation. The living room of the other house is still missing its owner, but Jensen realizes the boxes are gone, meaning that Jared probably stayed home unpacking his stuff.

Jesus fucking Christ! Since when is he a stalker?

Trying to distract himself, Jensen picks up the book, but he's still on the same page five minutes later. Throwing the book aside, Jensen swallows the remaining whiskey in his glass before going for another shot.

This time, he turns on the TV as soon as he settles back. He's still choosing what to watch when Jared comes up wearing nothing more than underwear.

What audacity! How can someone walk around the house practically naked and with the curtains open?

Jensen admits he did that several times, but he had no neighbors to watch everything firsthand.

He sees Jared sprawl on the couch and turn on the TV. And the guy's profile is also the image of perfection with that pointed nose that Jensen wants to kiss.

Despite feeling like a pervert, Jensen continues to look at Jared's house.

The guy doesn't seem to have fat anywhere in his body, and Jensen wants to touch and lick every inch of that exposed skin.

What the hell is going on with him? Maybe blue balls will turn into some kind of perversion.

He holds his breath when he watches Jared's right hand move.

"Holy shit," Jensen curses as soon as the hand goes inside the guy's underwear.

Jared throws his head back on the backrest. The hand continues moving inside the underwear.

Jensen feels a drop of sweat trickle down his temple as he watches the guy push his underwear under his balls, releasing a very hard cock.

The distance doesn't allow him to see details, but what Jensen can distinguish is enough to make his mouth water and his cock swell alarmingly fast.

Thumb plays with the slit before fingers wrap around the hard length. The initial movements are languid, and Jensen wants to be the only one to have his hand wrapped around that cock. Legs find support on the coffee table and the free hand massages balls that Jensen wants to see up close.

Holy fuck!

Definitely, Jensen can be placed in the pervert category now, even more so when his own hand opens his belt, button, and zipper to allow access to his erection. A groan escapes as soon as Jensen touches himself, but the confinement of his clothes doesn't allow the freedom of movement he wants, so he pushes his slacks and underwear down to his ankles.

The hand Jensen wraps around his aching cock is also the right one, and he's already so damn close, but he tries to convince himself it's justified with all that visual at his disposal.

Laziness gives way to speed, and Jensen follows Jared's example, eyes still attentive to every detail he manages to observe. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for his neighbor to lift his head, contract his abdominal muscles, and spill against his belly and chest. By itself, the scene triggers Jensen's climax, which is undoubtedly the best of the last few weeks.

And that's also when Jensen realizes he's falling for a guy he barely knows.

Fuck!

Jared still dares to wet his finger in his release and take it to his mouth, sucking his finger with the same excitement as someone who sucks on a damn lollipop.

Images of those red lips wrapped around his cock pop up in Jensen's mind, and that's it, his perdition has a name—Jared.

@@@@@

Jensen's putting the dishes in the dishwasher when the doorbell rings.

Weird. He's not expecting anyone.

Without bothering to look through the peephole, Jensen opens the door.

"Good Morning!" Jared says cheerfully, although there's some hesitation in the green eyes, whose color just now Jensen notices.

His neighbor cards slender fingers through his hair in a gesture that shows nervousness.

How anyone can exude sexuality at this hour in the morning is beyond Jensen.

Jensen mumbles 'morning', and no one can blame him for the lack of politeness when he hasn't had a sip of coffee yet.

"I felt so bad about what happened yesterday. Bones is a good boy, but his training isn't over yet."

And that little hesitant smile shouldn't be so adorable on a guy as big as his neighbor.

"I thought of a way to apologize properly and-" More cute hesitation. "Anyway, I did this for you. My Mom's special recipe."

A muscular arm holds out a jar full of what looks like cookies to Jensen.

The tank top is black this time, and the shorts have white and red flowers.

What's wrong with this guy? Why can't he wear clothes that can cover most of his body like everyone else does?

But Jensen remembers he saw the guy with fewer clothes last night, and the thought of bending Jared on the nearest surface is more appealing now.

Clearing his throat, Jensen tries to act like a normal person and not the pervert he's feeling at the moment, "You didn't have to worry, Mr. Padalecki."

And what kind of the last name is that? And why does Jensen remember it correctly? He tends to be terrible when it comes to names and phone numbers.

"Just Jared, please. And it's the least I can do."

Jensen takes the jar, but just to get rid of the guy fast, he tries to convince himself.

"Thanks, Jared," Jensen says, sounding grumpier than he would like.

A bright smile appears anyway.

"I won't disturb you anymore. Have a nice day at work."

The guy doesn't wait for an answer, returning to his house with a swing in his steps that Jensen considers unnecessary but appealing anyway.

Only when the door across the street closes does Jensen realize he's still standing at his door. Feeling stupid for acting like a lovesick teenager and not the seducer he is typically, Jensen closes the door and goes to the kitchen, searching for his initial dose of caffeine for the day. The liquid burns his tongue, but Jensen doesn't care, his mind filled with thoughts of a certain exhibitionist neighbor.

He looks at the cookies, which seem appetizing. Curiosity wins, and he opens the lid to get a cookie. The smell is good and reminds him of his grandmother, who makes the best cookies that Jensen's ever eaten in his life. One bite is enough for him to fall even more in love with his neighbor, however. They're chewy and with a lot of chocolate chips, and they undoubtedly rival those made by his grandmother.

Jensen's on the third cookie when images of Jared cooking in nothing but an apron pop up into his mind. He can only imagine how perfect the ass that he's only seen covered up until now must be. And Jensen usually has a very fertile imagination.

Before going to the fourth cookie, and in a moment of clarity, Jensen takes a deep breath and swallows the rest of his coffee instead. Adding even more calories to his rigid diet doesn't seem like a good idea right now.

By the time he's ready to go to work, his intention to act like the adult he is disappearing the moment Jensen walks over to his car, eyes fixed on the green-painted house across the street with the aim of seeing another glimpse of Jared.

Jensen needs to get laid. ASAP.

@@@@@

The day at work is monotonous, and maybe it's why Jensen finds himself thinking about Jared more than he should've.

Beyond that, it's still pathetic that the highlight of Jensen's day is his return home.

The lights on at the neighbor's house make Jensen's heart race. Jared's at home, and perhaps it will be possible to catch a glimpse of that perfect body.

Half an hour later, sitting in his usual place, Jensen sees the living room lights go out, and his disappointment is inevitable.

No fun tonight, apparently.

Tired and unsatisfied, Jensen swallows the whiskey left in his glass at once, embracing the burning in his throat.

A shower seems like a great idea right now, and it's what Jensen does, avoiding at all costs thinking about long legs and a dimpled smile. Wrapped in just a towel, Jensen comes out of the bathroom to look toward a scene that makes his cock react immediately.

The first thing he does is turn off the light in his bedroom because it's one thing to watch his neighbor from the shadows and quite another to get caught watching him with the lights on.

The debate between right and wrong doesn't last more than a few seconds because privacy is maintained with the curtains closed after all. If Jared makes a point of leaving them open, it can only mean he wants to be watched, right?

Ethical questions all forgotten, Jensen opens one of the cabinet doors and takes a black box from the top shelf. The object was a gift from Jensen's father when he traveled to Africa, and it has been useless in the box until now. Holding the binoculars in his right hand, Jensen approaches the window.

His neighbor's still sitting against the headboard. And luckily for Jensen, the feet of the bed face the window, which allows an unobstructed view of Jared's open legs and his hand stroking an erect cock.

Gathering the courage to look through the binoculars lens is more manageable than Jensen would have imagined, and a lament accompanies his intake of breath. He wants to be able to touch, lick, bite, and more. What the binoculars show is provocative, lascivious, and fuckable. Mostly fuckable, of course. But Jensen ignores the tent formed on the towel still attached to his waist, too busy to absorb all the details of that deliciously exposed body.

The swollen balls are pink, and Jensen likes the lack of hair, already imagining each one of them in his mouth.

What? Jensen doesn't even know if his neighbor is gay.

As if responding to Jensen's curiosity, knees bend and feet plant themselves on blue sheets while the hand leaves the hard cock to massage shaved balls before two fingers enter a small hole as easily as a knife in butter.

Holy shit! The guy's fingers are huge, and both are buried until the third knuckle, moving with familiarity.

Definitely gay then.

Not that a heterosexual man can't enjoy fingering, but Jensen just knows. Then there's the way the guy touches himself, looking more than used to this kind of pleasure. His pretty neighbor is gay.

Jensen's so hard that it hurts now. Still, his erection remains ignored as the binoculars are focused on Jared. Flushed face, white teeth biting lower lip and closed eyes are evidence of the pleasure the other man is feeling. And there's also messy hair that Jensen wants to grab.

Caught between the satisfaction of watching everything and the certainty that he needs much more than this, Jensen only realizes that Jared's reached his climax when big, shiny eyes seem to look directly at him.

Does Jared...? It's not possible, Jensen tries to convince himself, but a smile appears on that expressive face, and Jensen runs away to the shelter of his bathroom.

Shaky hands find support on the sink, and Jensen looks at the mirror, guilty and excited.

What the fuck just happened there? This thing is getting out of hand.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jensen looks at the volume decreasing under the towel.

So, blue balls. Again. Fuck.

@@@@@

After a night full of dreams with a specific neighbor, as well as nightmares about impotence caused by the lack of use of his cock, Jensen's morning continues as ordinary and boring as ever. Only when he opens his car door, everything changes in the blink of an eye, and his typical day changes to chaos with the name 'Bones' being shouted from somewhere behind him.

Jensen turns around to find the golden monster running towards him and Jared after the dog. Everything happens so fast that it's almost surreal. Jared manages to intercept the dog in time, but he gets out of balance in the process and begins to fall. Jensen reacts automatically, grabbing his neighbor by the waist, but they both end up on the ground anyway.

"Shit," Jensen curses.

Suddenly he's under over 200 pounds, although all his focus is on the little mole next to the guy's nose and the open mouth inches from his. It smells like toothpaste, and Jensen watches helplessly as the tip of a red tongue wets those lips that are meant to be kissed. The guy's hair is all over the place, almost touching Jensen's forehead.

There's only so much a man can take, and Jensen starts lifting his head off the ground, searching for what he wants, but his progress is interrupted by a huge and unpleasant tongue on his face.

"Bones!"

Next thing, the guy rolls to the side, and the weight disappears. Jared's laughing non-stop because of the antics of the golden monster. Jensen gets up quickly but ends up watching the adorable interaction between his neighbor and the dog. And Jensen doesn't even like dogs. At least not giant dogs.

With some effort, Jared manages to extricate himself from the golden monster. Jensen hurries to extend a hand to help the guy stand up, but only because his mother taught him to be a gentleman. Jensen's amazed to find out that it's easy for him to maneuver the guy, despite his unusual size.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Bones escaped before I could stop him, and he seems to have a thing for you," Jared says as Jensen sees a pleasant shade of pink spread across the pretty face.

Jensen would prefer Jared to have a thing for him, but not everything is perfect.

"Don't worry about it."

What he doesn't say is that sexual favors like an apology could be welcome.

Fuck! Jensen always loses the ability to reason when he is in front of his neighbor.

"I-" Jared starts.

"Sorry, but I'm late for work."

Then Jensen gets in his car as if barbarians are chasing him. He sees Jared still standing in the same spot in the rearview mirror when he turns the car around the corner, however.

@@@@@

Fridays are boring in the office, and Jensen looks at the computer screen for the thousandth time without inspiration to finish the project he's working on.

With ten days to go, his delay only worsens, especially when Jensen remembers that sinful mouth and the fact that he almost tasted it.

Damn dog.

Frustrated, Jensen looks out the window just to see another office building, but there's nothing to see in those mirrored glasses.

Realizing how pathetic his attitude is since Jared moved into the house opposite his, Jensen decides to end this insanity. He picks up the phone and accepts the invitation to go out with his co-workers he received earlier.

@@@@@

Jensen slams the car door harder than he should. Unable to have fun with his co-workers—yeah, thoughts of a particular guy with floppy hair and the most fuckable ass he's ever seen—Jensen made up an excuse to escape the boring conversations not half an hour after they arrived at the bar.

Lights on and curtains open in the house across the street indicate his neighbor is at home even though it's Friday night.

Jensen sighs in relief because maybe his night won't suck after all. And if he enters his house in a hurry, it's only because the night is hot and he wants to get rid of his work clothes soon enough, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The bath is the fastest Jensen can manage, and the only piece of clothing he wears after that is his gray sweatpants.

From his usual spot on the couch, Jensen looks expectantly at the house across the street. No sign of his neighbor until now, though.

His fingers caress the book cover on his lap. He's not even halfway through the book yet, which is unusual for him, especially when it comes to his favorite author. This is just another proof of how much his routine has changed after his new neighbor. But although Jensen still feels like a pervert at times, it's the first time in months that he feels alive again.

Cheating is something that Jensen can't forgive in a relationship. So, when he found out about Chris and his secretary, it was too much for him. Then came the excuses and emotional blackmails until Jensen decided to move to another city.

And his life was going really well—a little tedious maybe—when everything changed because of a pretty neighbor.

Despite the insecurity still tormenting his mind, Jensen's determined to dream at least, even more when the object of his dreams decides this is the right moment to appear gloriously naked in the living room.

Really! What kind of person has an aversion to clothes? Is Jared a nudist? This doesn't matter, though, because Jensen grabs the binoculars and focuses it on the moving body across the street. The shoulder to waist ratio is insane, and Jensen wants to immobilize those broad shoulders in his bed and do sinful things with that small waist.

Jared seems to be looking for something. He takes cushions out of place and checks behind books stacked on the coffee table. The sensuality with which Jared moves has Jensen hardening in his sweatpants. Ideas of what he could do for that body come up in his mind, but then Jared starts on his hands and knees to check under the couch, and Jensen finds himself looking at the pinkest and perfect hole he's ever seen.

Blood rushes to his cock so fast that Jensen's almost dizzy.

What the hell?

The small entrance contracts as Jared lowers his chest almost to the floor and extends his right hand under the couch. There's some kind of glow on the wrinkled skin looking in need of ravishing. By Jensen, of course.

The image is obscene, but Jensen doesn't remember seeing anything more mesmerizing before.

Jared pulls his hand back, seeming to have found what he was looking for. It takes a few seconds for Jensen to distinguish the unique shape of a penis.

A dildo.

What?

Jensen doesn't even want to think about how the sex toy got under the couch.

A frustrated groan leaves his throat when Jared disappears from the living room and the lights go out.

No. No. No. His Friday can't end like this.

Then Jensen notices the lights coming on upstairs. He almost runs to his bedroom, anxious to see what happens next.

Luckily for him, the curtains are open, but Jensen's to blink twice before he understands the scene taking place in the other bedroom.

The binoculars return to their place against Jensen's eyes.

"Fuck, fuck." He doesn't even realize he's cursing out loud.

The suction cup base is attached to the glass door leading to the balcony. On the other side of the dildo is Jared, on all fours and fucking himself like it's the most normal thing in the fucking world.

Jensen's hard enough to cut diamonds as the sensual sway of Jared's hips continue. He wants to know every inch of that body with his fingers and tongue. Wants to pull Jared away from the toy and show him what a real cock can do.

As Jensen decides what to do, the movements stop, a flushed face looks over a muscular shoulder, and Jensen's surprised by a damn wink and a smile full of promise.

Startled at first, Jensen lets the binoculars fall to the floor and takes two steps away from the window.

Jared returns to fuck himself on the dildo then, and the fire between Jensen's thighs is what makes him move.

@@@@@

Legs take Jensen quickly to the house across the street, the fact that he's wearing only sweatpants not even registering in his mind.

The fear twisting his stomach the moment his finger presses the bell dissipates like feathers in the wind as soon as Jared opens the door, still naked, desirable, and with a giant smirk on his face.

"Someone finally took the hint," Jared says in a husky voice, and Jensen likes that sound.

Invading Jared's personal space just seems like the logical thing to do. Two steps are enough, and Jensen closes the door behind him with a thud before touching the sun-kissed skin for the first time. The slim waist is perfect for the size of Jensen's hands, allowing him to move the guy to the wall. An appreciative look appears in the intense eyes when Jared's back hits the wall not too gently.

"You litt-big teaser," Jensen accuses.

Jensen makes sure to have one leg between his neighbor's before going to the red mouth. Jared opens to Jensen's tongue; the taste is sweet and intoxicating, and Jensen's sure he would love to kiss this mouth for the rest of his life. Jared's tongue makes its way inside Jensen too, exploring, knowing. Hands caress and squeeze, probably leaving marks on their trail.

The round buttocks are as firm as Jensen thought they would be under his fingers. Kneading them, he pulls Jared's body further against him, groins grinding together.

When he pulls back from the kiss, lips are redder and swollen and the desire dances in the beautiful eyes.

"I want-"

Two fingers interrupt the words. The mouth opens again, now for Jensen's fingers.

"Want me to split you open on my cock? Is it, Jared? Want me to hold you down and slam into you until you come only on my cock?"

His neighbor nods, still sucking the fingers in his mouth. It's so fucking sensual, giving an idea of what it will be like to have his cock in Jared's mouth. But they go there before the night is over. Jensen will be sure of that.

"And you're going to moan and take it like a good little slut, aren't you?"

Jensen pulls his fingers out because he wants to hear the answer.

"Yes, please." The words come out so wrecked that anyone would think that Jared's already been fucked although they barely started.

Even starved for just turning Jared around and fucking him senseless, Jensen takes a deep breath to control himself because he's everything planned and intends to follow the mental script he created.

Jensen holds the stubbled jaw with his right hand. Another kiss follows, less urgent but just as intense.

"I'll give you what you want," Jensen says against Jared's lips.

"Yeah?"

Hands tighten on Jensen's back as the hard flesh between their bodies rubs against his belly.

"And you won't regret it," Jensen assures, not knowing what the hell is going on with him. Usually, he's a calm lover, more romantic than anything else. This caveman he's becoming is new to him, but it's something beyond his control. Perhaps Jared's the only one to provoke these reactions in him. Reactions very welcome, by the way.

"I know," Jared says, and teeth bite Jensen's bottom lip lightly.

Jensen pulls away with one last kiss before grabbing Jared's arms and moving his palms to the wall.

"Hands on the wall," he orders.

Eyes open in surprise, although the small smile is one of satisfaction.

Jensen goes to the neck asking to be touched. Small kisses aren't enough, and he leaves at least two hickeys before going down to nipples on a chest with the right amount of hair. He licks and sucks, and the body against his mouth erupts in goosebumps. Jensen smiles in approval because it's immensely satisfying to know he's the power to cause that.

"I wanna hear everything, Jared. Don't hold back," Jensen says, but it comes out more like a demand, and his neighbor fucking whimpers at his words.

One at a time, nipples stiffen against Jensen's tongue.

"Your fucking mouth, dude."

Proud of his skills, Jensen gives one last lick on the nipple that has his attention at the moment before starting to descend towards his ultimate goal, still teasing and making Jared squirm. But the hands remain on the wall.

Good boy.

Kneeling on the floor, Jensen puts kisses on the defined abs and ignores the hard cock next to his face. Moans start more desperate. One look up and Jensen can see bright eyes fixed on him, as well as parted lips on a face that reflects pure lust.

"Tell me what you need." He massages the smooth skin of narrow hips but still doesn't touch Jared's member. Pre-come leaks from the red head, making Jensen want to lick it.

"Your fucking mouth...on my cock...now," Jared sounds so needy.

Without saying anything else, Jensen gives in. Tongue finally touches the hot flash and follows the thick vein from the base to the spongy head.

"Ah! Fuck," Jared gasps.

Jensen's right hand wraps around the hard length while his tongue licks the tip. The salty taste makes his mouth water, and he wastes no time in swallowing as much as he can. Hand and mouth work in harmony, and hips soon push forward, trying to go deeper inside Jensen. One hand on one hip is enough to stop the movements, though. As a reward, he swallows everything, head hitting the bottom of Jensen's throat and making his eyes fill with tears. But his gag reflex is gone since he was a teenager, and Jensen is grateful for this.

Jared's body trembles slightly as his hands curl into fists. They still remain on the wall, however.

"I'm gonna-"Jared doesn't finish, but Jensen knows what he means. He just continues to swallow, intent on making Jared come into his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck," Jared curses, and although his belly muscles contract in a likely attempt to prevent what's about to happen, Jensen's mouth is invaded with the thickness of warm liquid—slightly sweet—which sends Jensen level of arousal through the roof. "Jesus, man." The tension disappears from Jared's voice, and the wall seems to be the only thing keeping him on his feet.

Jensen swallows everything, every fucking drop, and just releases the member from his mouth when he knows Jared must be very sensitive.

Then Jensen gets back on his feet, cock needing urgent attention, but he goes for the pretty mouth first. This time, the kiss is sweet, with Jared moaning and tasting his own release in Jensen's mouth. There is a hand against his hard cock then, and Jensen's never needed anything so much in his life.

"Bedroom?" Jared asks against his lips.

"Lead the way."

A soft hand grabs his, pulling him towards the hall and stairs until they reach the top floor.

Jensen's unable to pay attention to anything other than the big bed and the curtains still open, his house visible across the street.

Anyone passing by on the street can see everything inside the room, but it's Jensen's least concern when he hears Jared's sensual voice again, "Let me do this."

Hands move to the waistband of Jensen's sweatpants, cock hitting his belly when released from its confinement, and Jared moans shamelessly at the sight.

"So huge."

Jensen smiles at his neighbor's admiration.

A warm hand wraps around his length. Then Jared's the only one on his knees, which makes Jensen leak even more.

Bluntly, it's how he swallows Jensen to the hilt.

"Holy fuck!" And it's Jensen's turn to groan, even if he tries to convince himself of the virility of the sound.

Jared swallows every inch with the experience of someone who has done this before. An irrational feeling of jealousy arises in Jensen's chest because he wanted to be the only one, although experience is much better than inexperience in these moments.

Hands have a firm grip on Jensen's hips, and the long hair seems to dance with the movements.

How can someone be so sexy with a cock going in and out of his mouth?

A few minutes is enough for Jensen to feel on edge, but it's not how he wants to come.

As if in tune with him, Jared stops, releasing his erection from that sinful mouth.

"You taste delicious, but I don't think this is how you want to come. Am I right?"

Jesus fucking Christ! Would it be weird for Jensen to propose to him right now?

"You are right," Jensen admits, a hand caressing the long hair, which is so soft against his fingers. "Not this time."

Jared's mouth curves into a smile that is in complete agreement with Jensen's plans.

His neighbor stands up, and Jensen tastes himself in Jared's tongue before he practically purrs, pointing to the dresser by the window, "Lube's in the top drawer."

Jared walks towards the bed while Jensen finishes removing his sweatpants before going to get the lube.

With the tube secure in his right hand, Jensen turns around only to find Jared on his hands and knees, exhibiting a pink, twitching entrance, just begging to be fucked. He can't take his eyes off Jared and his sensuality as his neighbor arches his back and lifts his ass up hungrily.

A painful erection—and in need of attention—makes Jensen hurry to bed. Climbing on it, he kneels behind Jared. One hand reaches for the flawlessly skin, caressing and massaging it.

"So fucking hot, man," Jensen praises.

"It's all yours. Do whatever you want." Eyes full of desire look at him over a golden shoulder, and Jared's voice is low with arousal. 

Jensen just shakes his head slightly, hoping his eyes will be able to convey what he doesn't say.

Smiling, Jared's head returns to its previous position. The arching of his hips intensifies, though, and it's time to show Jared how much he is appreciated.

The lube is discarded next to his knee for now so Jensen gets the freedom of movement he needs. Both hands explore the round globes, exposing even more to his attentive gaze. Jensen likes what he sees. So close up, the hole looks even smaller, and his cock twitches in anticipation.

On some level, the visual is also essential to Jensen. His eyes drink in the view, in the eagerness with which Jared exposes something so intimate. He uses his thumbs to open the round cheeks. The tempting entrance wrinkles in consequence, making him want to try that. Closing the distance between them, Jensen licks, the taste of strawberry hitting his senses.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared screams, pushing against Jensen's tongue anyway.

Flavored lube? Jensen always opts for the basics, but the taste is interesting.

Jensen alternates between licking and sucking, and within minutes he's Jared reduced to moans that make his efforts worthwhile.

"I'm close again," Jared soon warns, sounding wrecked one more time. And Jensen's right hand moves to find an erect cock once again. He squeezes the base and not gently.

"We don't want this, do we?"

"Then, fuck me now. I can't wait any longer," Jared fucking begs.

"So demanding," Jensen says, hard cock rubbing between Jared's buttocks.

The way Jared spreads his legs further and pushes against him is deliciously obscene.

"Well, I can always go back to my dildo." He looks at Jensen with a devilish smile.

The slap on Jared's right asscheek surprises both of them.

Jensen thinks that maybe he went too far, but the hint of a smirk plays across pretty lips.

"With all those skills, I'm just going to have to keep you captive for the next few weeks."

Jensen sighs with relief and gives another slap, now on the left buttock. And the groan that goes with it is what makes Jensen reach his limit.

Foreplay is over.

"A few weeks may not be enough," Jensen says as he reaches for the lube.

After lubing his cock, Jensen puts some of the liquid over the wrinkled skin. The bottle is thrown to the side then, and he finally aligns his erect member.

"I like the sound of that," Jared lifts an eyebrow. "But now, give it to me."

Without another word, Jensen just pushes. His cock is enveloped by the hot channel, and it's so tight that the prevailing feeling is that Jensen's splitting Jared in two. There's a harsh exhale coming from his neighbor, as well as a warm hand on Jensen's thigh. He doesn't move, waiting for the right moment. He also doesn't ask if Jared wants to stop because he's not prepared to hear a yes.

The attractive ass swallows Jensen's cock so easily that he wonders if this is a common occurrence for Jared. Deep down, the answer doesn't matter, even because Jensen starts feeling something suspiciously like jealousy again, and they're not in a relationship.

Not yet.

There is compatibility in bed at least, which in Jensen's opinion means 60 percent of a successful relationship.

"Move," Jared says after what seems like an eternity, and it's an order that Jensen is happy to obey.

What follows is a symphony of moans, heavy breaths, and wet sucking sounds as Jensen's cock plows into Jared. His hands soon find their way to the perfect ass, kneading the firm globes in time with his impulses.

"Mmm...so...good. Fuck. Fuck," Jared groans.

Powerful muscles bounce each time Jensen pushes his hips forward, and not even his wildest imagination lives up to the real thing. Nothing before has felt like this and, somehow, Jensen knows it's special. It's all so visible in every line of the body in front of him, in every little reaction, every moan, and in the way that Jensen's name stands out among the other sounds filling the room.

Jensen begins to believe they were made for each other. He just hopes Jared can see this too.

Arms give at some point, making the broad chest fall against the mattress. The new position leaves Jared even more open for Jensen, and his hands touch all the skin he can reach, feeling, marking, and appropriating at last.

Jensen watches in fascination his member sinking into the stretched hole, excess lube escaping with each pass.

Soon Jared is close again, though, and it's impressive how Jensen already recognizes the signs in the beautiful body, despite the little time together. But Jensen wants to watch, so he pulls out and flips Jared onto his back so easily that a dimpled smile appears on the sweaty face.

Manhandling is a turn on apparently.

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Jensen pushes into the willing body once again, now without taking his eyes off the 'o' forming on those red lips. Ankles find support on the back of Jensen's thighs as hands go to his shoulders. The movements are equally powerful, although less exigent. They breathe the same air, and mouths touch in kisses that are deep and sensual.

Time stops existing.

Jensen's world is restricted to sweaty bodies connected so intimately and overwhelmed pleasure. Then it happens; muscles contract around him like a vise, heat splashes between their bodies, and Jared's scream is muffled by his mouth.

His neighbor is even more pretty with a look of bliss on his face.

Forcing the muscular legs further apart to thrust himself deeper inside him, Jensen drives his way towards his own climax. Hips jerk forward in precise movements, his heart thunders, and helpless whimpering sounds come out of Jared's mouth. In a few minutes Jensen is ready to burst. His balls draw up, and he feels a hand grabs his hair the second his orgasm rips through him, filling Jared's ass with his release. This last act completes their union, and Jensen cannot deny the warmth spreading in his chest as well.

The inhale from Jared is audible against his mouth. "God, Jen...it was-" Jared doesn't have to finish the sentence because Jensen understands again, and the nickname just seems appropriate.

"I know. For me too."

Jensen still has the presence of mind to get off Jared and collapse next to him, tired and satisfied, as it hadn't been for a long time. A comfortable silence settles until breaths return to normal. There's not that awkwardness after first fucks that usually happens, which is another good sign in Jensen's opinion.

The pillow under his head is comfortable, and his eyes are almost closing when the mattress moves. Jared gets up, and Jensen watches his neighbor walk to a door that's probably the bathroom. The fucked-out hole is hidden between the round asscheeks, but the pearly liquid dripping down shapely legs is visible, and Jensen's cock tries valiantly to fill out again.

Goddamned.

As if voyeurism is not enough, Jensen is about to become a sex addict. And it would be weird for Jared to find him with his dick hard again.

Distraction is the best option, and Jensen looks around then. Besides the huge bed and dresser, there's a nightstand on each side of the bed and a bookcase full of books. One of the walls is decorated with pictures of classic cars, but Jensen looks back at the books, recognizing many titles. A smile forms on his face when he sees that Jared also likes his favorite author—Sam Winchester. The author writes historical fiction, and he was the winner of the Pulitzer Prize of fiction last year.

Jared comes out of the bathroom, still naked and without any trace of shame in exposing his body. A damp towel hits his chest, and Jensen does a quick cleaning on himself while Jared returns to the bed and settles against the headboard.

"Dude, I'm also a big fan of Sam Winchester."

Jared bursts out laughing.

What the hell? Did Jensen say something wrong?

Sitting up, Jensen doesn't know what to do with the towel and just looks at a Jared still laughing.

Jensen feels like an idiot and an idiot still very naked.

When the laughter is controlled, a hand gets the towel from him, throwing it on the floor.

Jared looks at him, now serious. "Sam Winchester is my pseudonym."

When the words finally register in Jensen's mind, he doesn't know what to do or how to behave, but one thing is certain, Jared doesn't need an obsessed fan drooling over him.

"Wow!" Jensen feels like a fool as soon as the word leaves his mouth.

Those beautiful eyes look suddenly disappointed.

"It's okay if you want an autograph."

Jensen bites his tongue in an attempt to control his emotions. The perfect man is right in front of him, with the real possibility of a relationship, so he can't act like a goddamn teenager experiencing his first crush.

Putting on the best smug smirk he can get, Jensen says, "Dude, I'd my cock in your ass. I don't think an autograph can top it."

An expression of relief spreads over Jared's face. "Great, because I think you're the perfect candidate to help me with the extensive research for my next book," he says with a smile that it's all malice.

The next thing, hands push against Jensen's chest until he takes the hint and lies down once more, his head returning to the comfortable pillow. Jared moves to straddle his hips and leans down to kiss Jensen.

"What's this about?" Jensen asks between slow kisses, palms rubbing over the firm ass appreciatively.

"Well, some sexual experiments...I even have the title already," Jared pants into his mouth.

"Which is?"

"The High Point of the Good Neighborhood."

Yeah, Jensen is more than on board with Jared's plan.

"I'm really excellent at research, Mr. Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the wonderful art my dear @BeltaineW made based on this fic use the following link: https://twitter.com/beltainew/status/1328366701751242752?s=21


End file.
